The invention concerns a cabinet hinge with an adjusting device that is, directly or indirectly on a cabinet-sided, a single-or multi-component mounting plate stored hinge arm, according to the characterizing or introductory clause of the independent and individual patent claims.
Generally, cabinet hinges have various adjustment possibilities.
So, an adjustment of the hinge arm""s position relative to the mounting plate in the direction of the cabinet reveal (that is, a side adjustment of the cabinet door) is possible. This adjustment is achieved by the so-called side adjustment screw that is stored in the hinge arm""s thread and is held by its head in a recess of the mounting plate. Depending on how the screw is turned, the hinge arm is lifted more or less from the mounting plate, resulting in a side or lateral adjustment of the cabinet door. Another possible adjustment is the hinge arm""s depth adjustment, through which the cabinet door""s distance is adjusted to the front of the cabinet. The depth adjustment can generally be accomplished by a locking screw, by which the hinge arm is fastened on the mounting plate. The locking screw projects through a slot in the hinge arm; the depth can be adjusted by sliding the screw along the slot and the length of the slot determines the depth adjustment.
A cabinet hinge of the type named above is made known by DE 298 11 793 U1.
The known adjusting devices have, however, considerable disadvantages.
With reference to the side adjustment of the doors, the hinge arm swings around an imaginary axis when the side adjusting screw is turned, so that the adjustment movement results along an arc. Not only is the side position of the door adjusted, but also the door""s depth position is unintentionally adjusted, changing the door""s distance from the front edge of the cabinet.
The problem with the depth adjustment is that the depth adjusting screw must be loosened in order to allow it to slide along the slot. A slight adjustment is not possible in this manner.
A hinge that has the equalizing function of the side adjustment is described in DE 299 14 473 U1. At least one pivoting lever swings or rotates when the side adjusting screw is turned or swiveled and is supported directly or indirectly on the hinge arm, so that when the reveal adjusting screw is turned, the hinge arm is guided by at least one pivot lever that is parallel to the baseplate. The design shown here appears, however, to be very expensive and complex to produce.
The task of the invention is to propose a cabinet hinge that has improved adjustment possibilities without incurring excessive design and manufacturing expenditures.
The solution of this task results from the features and characteristics of the independent and individual patent claims.
To achieve the side adjustment, the side adjusting screw has at least one eccentric or cam disk, so that when the side adjusting screw is turned, it causes a side adjustment, as well as a parallel sliding of the hinge arm relative to the mounting plate, and with it, a correction of the door""s depth adjustment around an amount K.
The invention has the advantage that when the hinge with the depth adjusting device is installed, the set gap width S says constant, even when one varies the reveal width F with the side adjusting device.
The side adjusting screw sits with its thread in a corresponding thread bore hole of hinge arm.
The eccentric disk works together with a bearing plate that is located, relative to the mounting plate, securable between the hinge arm and the mounting plate. The bearing plate includes an eccentric bearing, which supports itself on the eccentric disk, so that when the side adjusting screw is operated, a side adjustment results perpendicular to the hinge arm""s assembly plane surface and causes the hinge arm""s sliding on the bearing plate, as well as the mounting plate. In another preferred embodiment, the side adjusting screw has two somewhat opposite-running, overlapping cam disks.
The bearing plate has an opening that forms the contact surfaces for both cam disks.
For this, the bearing plate has a bend, which emerges in two levels overlapping contact surfaces for the cam disks.
Because of the opposing cam disks, there is approximately doubled the adjusting distance as opposed to the utilization of only one cam disk.
In order to achieve one of the sides adjusting distance""s conformed depth correction of the hinge arm, the eccentricity of the eccentric or cam disk is matched to the pitch of the side adjusting screw""s thread.
For the depth adjustment, the depth adjusting screw is located on the hinge arm or on one of these connected component parts and has at least one eccentric or cam disk that supports itself on corresponding contact surfaces of the mounting plate, and when the depth adjusting screw is turned, a shifting of the hinge arm, relative to the mounting plate, occurs around an amount W.
This results in the advantage that when the hinge is installed by means of the depth adjusting screw, the gap width S can be set quickly, precisely and sensitively. With that state of technology, it was usual that the depth adjusting screw was formed as in an elongated running locking screw that had to be loosened so that the hinge arm could be adjusted.
Furthermore, the mounting plate preferably includes a baseplate and an adjusting plate so that the adjusting plate can be releasable with the baseplate.
Preferably, the depth adjusting screw had two somewhat opposing overlapping cam disks. The opposing cam disks allow approximately a doubling of the adjusting distance, as opposed to using only one cam disk.
The depth adjusting screw, which can be pivoted, is stored in a bearing plate and engages through an available opening in the adjusting plate, forming the contact surfaces for the cam disk(s) of the depth adjusting screw. So that suitable contact surfaces are available for both cam disks, the adjusting plate includes a bend, which emerges into two levels overlapping contact surfaces for the cam disks.
This way, by operating the depth adjusting screw, the bearing plate and with it, the connected hinge arm, can be shifted opposite the adjusting plate.
Preferably, the bearing plate includes bearing tabs that engage in corresponding hinge arm""s glide slits and are guided, movable, in these. The bearing tabs also work as a pivot bearing, about whose axis the hinge arm rotates during a side adjustment.
Subsequently, several embodiments of the invention are more closely described on the basis of drawing representations. Further characteristics, advantages and uses of the invention result from the drawings and their descriptions.